


Feelings and Emotions (Better left upon the shelf)

by emocezi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Lori is confused, cockblocked by love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, since no one else was writing fic about how Lori just doesn't understand how or why she keeps getting cockblocked by Steve's epic love for Danny, I decided to write it myself.</p><p>Because this is a thing that needs to be written and explored.</p><p>Enjoy.  :D</p><p>Also, I suck at titles, so forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings and Emotions (Better left upon the shelf)

Special Agent Lori Weston was a woman unaccostomed to the word _no_. Her stubborn will mixed with big blue eyes, full, pouting lips and a water fall of long blonde hair meant she was used to getting her way both on and off the job.

Even her superiors had caved when she'd dug her heels into any case of her choosing back on the mainland. And any one she'd set her sights on, man or woman, had always ended up in her bed sooner or later.

The thing currently frustrating Special Agent Lori Weston formerly of the Secret Service, was one Lieutenant Commander Steven J. Mcgarret. She'd shown her interest in as many forms as she could think of.

Soft smiles, flirtatious grins, smirks filled with pages of unspoken innuendo, all but detailing what she wanted to do to Steve once she got him alone. She'd shown concern when he did all manner of life threatening things, asking if he was alright, hugging him, constantly touching his arm and shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

And through it all, Steve would just stare blankly at her, as if he had no idea what Lori was trying to do, or why she would be interested in him.

But that wasn't the thing that was slowly getting under her skin like a tick.

It was Danny. Dectective Daniel Williams of New Jersey. Detective Daniel Williams of the loud arguments and the louder hand gestures. Detective Daniel Williams of the bad apartments and the worse hotel rooms.

She knew he was sleeping on Steve's couch. They all did. But what she didn't understand was the sly smirks both Chin and Kono shot Danny when he came into work with Steve, always asking if he'd had a good night.

Danny was dating the woman from the Museum and Steve had been involved with a Navy Lieutenant that had been shipped out to a classified location to help with some form of data extraction. It was clear that they were both interested in women, not to mention the fact that Danny had been married previously and had a daughter from the marriage.

The jokes and sly humor didn't make sense. Steve and Danny were friends, partners. They were close, but not close in a way that made her spidey senses tingle.

Nothing was adding up. Nothing made sense.

There was no reason for Steve to not be attracted to her, his body language told her he was. The way his pupils would dilate and the way he'd angle himself towards her when they had a conversation. He was interested, she could see it. But why wasn't he acting on it?

She had wondered if he held a strong code of ethics, not wanting to engage in a relationship while he was her superior. That had to be it, the only reason he was holding himself back. It didn't make sense otherwise.

Except that clearly wasn't the case.

Steve went out to dinner with them. He went surfing with Kono and spear fishing with Chin. He watched football and bad movies from the 60's with Danny. They had barbeques at his house and went to local events to show their support for the community.

Steve wasn't worried about getting too close to his team and crossing boundaries that weren't meant to be crossed. He clearly didn't care about staying professional and keeping himself separated from them because he was The Boss.

That meant it was her. But it didn't make sense, because Steve was interested. She could see it. All the physical indications of arousal were present.

But every time she approached him, everytime she used her _soft_ voice, the voice she normally used on trauma victims and children, to ask him if he was okay after he'd fallen off a cliff or barely dodged a bullet, or gotten punched multiple times in the face by an ex Special Forces criminal intent on selling government secrets to the highest bidder. Every single time he'd look at her with a blank expression she couldn't read and he'd say nothing.

And then Danny would show up and shout, hands waving in the air in an almost comical manner and Steve would turn and give his blank faced stare to Danny. Except somehow Danny could see through it, see through the mask to what lay underneath.

And he'd start to yell about Steve giving him 'that face', as if his blank expression meant something. But even as the volume of Danny's voice rose and he started to call Steve names and infer that he needed professional help, the tension Steve carried around in his entire body like relaxation was a foreign concept would start to dissapear and in minutes he was grinning and throwing a loose limbed arm around Danny's shoulders and dragging him back to the Camero.

The Camero was Danny's car. Lori knew this. It was common knowledge.

But Steve drove the car, and Danny acted like nothing was wrong. Like it was a regular occurance and meant nothing. It told Lori that Steve had massive issues about control and how he needed to be in it at all times. But that was nothing that she hadn't seen before, it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with.

She'd tried to talk to Kono about it, about what Steve's deal was and she'd gotten the same blank, confused look Chin had given her. She'd tried to laugh it off, but instead she was worried she'd given too much away about her personal feelings on the matter of Steve Mcgarret.

She wanted Steve. Nothing as casual as a one night stand or as committed as marriage. Just long enough for him to spill all his secrets. Once she learned what made him tick she'd cut him loose and send him on his way.

Every single time she made a move it seemed Danny was right there with a move of his own. Only it didn't feel like a move he was making, it seemed genuine. Every word he yelled was filled with emotions Lori was unable to decipher. But just like Danny could see under Steve's mask, Steve could decipher the ever changing cryptography that was Danny Williams.

Nothing made sense and Lori was beginning to wonder if it ever would.


End file.
